User talk:JonTheMon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Talisman Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:QuestInfobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 22:43, February 25, 2010 Thanks! Thanks for helping me figure that out Jon! -- Wynthyst 22:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) hahaha We are both working on the same thing......... ooops -- Wynthyst 17:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Parties How does one leave one? – alistic 18:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Right click on your profile and choose "leave team". If that doesn't work, press f1 (select yourself) then click on that portrait. --JonTheMon 18:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. – alistic 19:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Template question Can you make it so we can specify the color of the text for the text? Would need default to black, with options for green, blue, gold, and purple. One of these days I'll actually learn how to do it myself. -- Wynthyst 09:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I just made it so you can add a generic color, but it's not limited to those. Did you want it limited to those colors? --JonTheMon 12:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::No, thats fine :D -- Wynthyst 17:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Templates Because they are powerful, templates usually have to be created / enabled by a Wiki admin (which I'm not). The most I can do, as an unregistered user, is to suggest formats & contents. An admin will have to approve any template that an unregistered user adds in order for that template to work properly. As an example of what I'm trying to do with the Mounts template, please see the webpage at http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Halloween_Event_Nav . Oops, forgot to sign! Sorry, I'm sleepy & almost done with edits before I cause unintended mayhem. 20:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, wrong. Templates can be made and used by anybody. You're just invoking templates that don't exist yet. --JonTheMon 20:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, it just got moved on me when I wasn't paying attention. Look at the source for http://talismanonline.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mounts You'll see the Navigational Template there. I did kinda want that to be the name for the Table of Pictures Template (i.e. - what the mount looks like plussed), but I'm not overly attached to the naming. 20:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I looking at that, I do notice a couple of errors. I know that I also need to go back through and make sure that all the information is standardized on each page. Especially since I have been creating all of the articles for the Mounts (except Divine Tiger). I'd planned on at least getting every mount it's own page, with a little bit of information & an icon where possible. Someone else will have to add in the pictures of the Mounts at various stages, and with various characters riding them. I'll tackle the edits after I wake up though. I don't want to mess with this while I'm sleepy. 20:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Couple things. All mounts are in the category Mount items, so that's an easy way for users to get to them. I have looked at the source code for your template and was asking where you got it from so I could see how it was supposed to work. I'm not saying your idea is bad, it's just broken right now. --JonTheMon 21:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh gawd... farmville has a wiki? Btw, I made some changes to your mounts pages, as they didn't really conform with the Divine Tiger page, and we are aiming for consistency. Also, a navigation box isn't for images, it's to assist in navigation between pages, at most the images would be icons. -- Wynthyst 00:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because this may be of more widespread interest, although a partial reply to this discussion has been posted to here and here please consider using Category_talk:Mount_items for discussion that is specific to the contents of Category:Mount items. 14:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, FarmVille has a wiki. Just about everything has one now, LOL. No, I'm not emotionally tied to FarmVille, they just happen to be the place I grabbed from. Since they have a lot of small icon NavBar choices, it seemed a good place to draw from. If you would like to suggest a different source, I'm willing to look at it. 14:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Your edits to Mount If you wish to Merge all of the articles onto the Mount page, please put a Merge Proposal on the respective pages, so that all of the editors of those pages can comment. I think it would require a show/hide table, or the page would get very long. Remember, show/hide can cause issues on some browsers. I know there are not a lot of images on the current pages, however I have not been able to find appropriate images for the various mounts, so I am working with what I have vs. having a lot of red-links inside of mostly empty tables. If you would like to add images for the articles, Divine Tiger already has a table set up. :There is no proposal to merge these pages, nor should there be. However, information does not need to be duplicated on every individual page. -- Wynthyst 15:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You are mis-understanding. I don't wish to merge those pages into mount, but to move common information into mount, like combining and what a mount is. --JonTheMon 17:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello? I want to know if you're alive....?